As White As Driven Snow
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Oneparter. Jess’s car breaks down on a snowy night in Stars Hollow. AU Litfluff.


A/N: It's AU, but I don't feel like explaining anything. Deal with it and enjoy the ride.

Summary: One-parter. Jess's car breaks down on a snowy night in Stars Hollow.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Don't sue. Woot.

**As White As Driven Snow**

_Lawn as white as driven snow,  
Cyprus black as e'er was crow,  
Gloves as sweet as damask roses,  
Masks for faces and for noses,  
Bugle bracelet, necklace amber,  
Perfume for a lady's chamber,  
Golden quoifs and stomachers  
For my lads to give their dears,  
Pins and poking-sticks of steel,  
What maids lack from head to heel.  
–William Shakespeare_

He felt Ridiculous.

A twenty-three-year-old man, tapping on his girlfriend's window, looking like some stupid, love-struck Romeo.

The truth?

His car had broken down on Main Street merely five minutes into his at least three-hour journey back to Manhattan. It was cold, and snowing, and about one in the morning.

Normally, he would have pulled down the diner's extra key and set up camp in the upstairs apartment, but…

He wanted to be with her.

So there he was, tapping on her window in the freezing cold. His boots were soaked, along with the bottoms of his jeans, and a fresh flurry of snow has slid off the roof and onto his head. He shivered and tapped on the window again.

"Come on, Rory," he muttered. "This night has sucked enough."

He watched her stare at him blankly from her bed, before getting up and opening the window. "Hi, Romeo."

He nodded. "Juliet."

She grinned. "'What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night,  
So stumblest on my council?'"

"A man whose car broke down on Main Street," he told her.

She pouted for him. "Poor boy. Why didn't you go to Luke's?"

He looked down at the powdery snow beneath him and shrugged.

She smiled against the cold night air. "Come on." She stepped aside and wrapped her arms around her chest, which was covered by a thin tank top.

He slid into the room through the window and shivered as warm air engulfed him. The snow that coated his hair and jacket melted quickly.

"So your car is still on Main Street?"

Jess shook his head. "I was able to get it into Taylor's parking space."

She giggled a little and proceeded to unzip his jacket, and shove it off of him, letting it fall to the floor. "He's going to kill you."

"If he were going to, he would have years ago," he smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, leaving him in a gray undershirt.

Rory frowned at him. "You're still shivering."

"It's cold outside," he told her, as he sat down on the bed and slid his feet out of his boots.

She walked to the window again and gave a glance outside. "We haven't had a storm like this in years."

Jess nodded.

And then he sneezed.

She looked back at him with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, no! You're getting sick!"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sneezed."

"People sneeze."

"But it was an 'I'm chilly and going to catch my death' sneeze."

"Was not," he replied, sniffling a little.

Rory stalked over to him and began tugging on his pants. "Clothes off."

"What?!"

"Clothes off, they're wet."

He grumbled as he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down, and then proceeded to tug his shirt over his head, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. "There. Happy?"

She grinned and snapped the elastic on his boxers. "Very."

He jumped back, slightly stunned, and crossed his arms, shivering again. "I need a shirt."

She pouted. "Do you really?"

He nodded, tightening his arms around himself.

"I mean… you don't really need a shirt… the heat's on… and the bed's warm…"

Jess sighed. "Rory, come on…"

She sighed. "If you really think you need a shirt…"

He nodded.

She pulled a shirt out of her dresser and tossed it to him.

Jess narrowed his eyes as he caught the shirt and looked it over. "Rory…"

"Hm?"

"This is your mother's Porn Star t-shirt," he told her, turning the garment around to show her.

She smirked. "Oh. So it is." Jess tossed the shirt back to her, and she grinned. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I bet."

She snickered, and pulled another shirt out of her dresser. She walked to him and slid it on him.

He looked down in the dim light. "This is my Tool t-shirt."

Rory nodded.

He furrowed his brow. "You stole my shirt."

"I borrowed it," she corrected, wrapping her arms around him. "I like it."

He sighed and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her, as her hands made their way from around his neck to under his shirt. He pulled her closer.

"Warm hands," he muttered as he pulled away from her.

She smiled. "Mhm." She gripped the bottom of his shirt and gently slid it off of him again before pulling him into another kiss.

And then the door opened.

"Hey, Rory I- Whoa!"

Rory jumped back and Jess whirled around to face the wall.

Lorelai blinked in surprise. "Uh… uh… Hi, Jess."

He waved without turning to face her.

"I… thought you went home."

"Car broke down," he replied gruffly.

"Why didn't you go to the diner?" Lorelai asked. "Oh… stupid question. Stupid, stupid question," she muttered. "Okay, I'm just… gonna… Go… I'll be outside… cause… Snow! Yay, snow!" She turned around hurriedly and left, closing the door behind her.

Jess sighed and ran his hands down his face. "And the hits just keep on coming," he muttered. He walked back over and snatched up his t-shirt, pulling it on.

She wrapped her arms around herself and watched him.

He glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Rory shook her head. "Nothing… I'm glad it snowed."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

He took slow steps toward her. "Me, too."

She smiled and threaded her fingers into his hair as he came closer.

* * *

The bed in her room was fairly small, but managed to fit the both of them comfortably, though his feet stuck out a little. He wasn't that tall, but he was slightly taller than Rory… and he had big feet. But she'd been absolutely right before: The bed was very warm, and kept him rather toasty. Jess found this impressive, considering he was completely naked underneath the covers. 

Rory shifted against him in half sleep and he brushed his lips against her forehead.

She sighed and trailed her fingers along his stomach. "Told you the bed was warm," she said, seemingly reading his mind.

Jess nodded and smirked. "Yes you did… I thought you were asleep."

"Nah," she replied with a shake of her head.

"You're eyes are closed."

"Yet she speaks," she smiled.

He chuckled. "'Oh, speak again, Bright Angel.'"

"What is it with us and the Shakespeare tonight?"

"Must be the snow," Jess said. "Does weird things to people."

"I wonder if my mom's back yet," Rory mused quietly.

Jess scoffed. "We're lying here in our, and I quote, 'post-coital cuddle,' and you're bringing up your mother?"

"I apologize," Rory replied. "Would you like to talk about your mother?"

"Evil woman."

"Damned right." She yawned and cuddled closer to him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably getting yelled at by Taylor for parking my dead car in his space," Jess replied.

"And then?"

"Shoving my car over to Gypsy's," he went on.

She kissed his shoulder. "And then?"

"Well, I don't know," he admitted. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Watching you get yelled at by Taylor," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "And then?"

"Helping you push your dead car to Gypsy's."

He smirked. "Thank you. What's after that?"

She shrugged coyly. "I don't know. What are you doing after that?"

"I asked you first."

"Did not," she argued. "I asked you first, and then you asked me, and now I'm asking you again."

Jess blinked at her. "You are aware that it is two-thirty in the morning, yes?"

Rory snickered. "Well… we could see a movie."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "You seriously think there's something out that both of us would agree to seeing?"

"Maybe not," she muttered. "We could rent a movie… Oh! I really wanna watch Big Fish again."

"No way," Jess replied. "This is Spinal Tap."

"Jess," she whined. "No."

"Almost Famous?"

"When Harry Met Sally!"

"No," Jess replied. "Batman Returns."

"Batman Returns?" Rory scoffed. "You?"

"Danny Devito in that penguin get-up," Jess replied grimly. "Makes me laugh every time."

"Freak." She sighed and thought. "Oh! High Fidelity!"

"Book's better," Jess said instantly.

"Still a good movie… Gross Point Blank?"

"Are you going to list John Cusack's entire filmography?" Jess asked.

"How about Being John Malcovich?" Rory asked with a snicker.

Jess shook his head. "Gave me nightmares."

"You? Nightmares?" Rory giggled. "Poor baby. School of Rock."

"Lame," Jess replied. "Death to Smoochie."

"That gave me nightmares!" Rory cried. "Maybe movies are a bad idea."

"We could always sit around and annoy Luke," Jess offered. "That's usually entertaining."

"Hmm… you know, Luke hasn't had a good bothering since he and mom started dating," Rory smirked. "That could be fun."

Jess shrugged. "Or we could go egg that guy Logan's house."

Rory snickered. "You're so jealous."

"Am not."

"You are, you're jealous because he hit on me at Grandma's party."

Jess grumbled. "I'm not jealous."

"Logan's just a friend from school," Rory smiled, cuddling closer to him. "He's a little on the immature side for me."

"I know," Jess muttered. "He's just… he went to Yale… and has money… and…"

"When have those things ever mattered?" Rory asked firmly. "Name one example of a time that those things have ever mattered?"

He stayed silent.

"You remember the time when Grandma held that stupid husband hunt party and I wound up wearing diamonds, and stumbling around drunk?"

He nodded.

Rory smiled. "And what did I do when you came and picked me up?"

"You tried to stick your tongue all the way down my throat," Jess replied with a wry smirk. "That made for some interesting reactions to the other party-goers."

She giggled. "So what has this brief stroll down memory lane taught us?"

"Not to be jealous of the blond bimbo."

"He's not a bimbo!"

Jess gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe a little," she laughed. "But he's not that much of a bimbo!"

"Still a bimbo," Jess retorted. "I bet you if his father wasn't so infamous, would have gone to a state school."

"You really think so?" Rory asked.

Jess shrugged. "Think about it. He barely showed up for the paper, what do you think that meant for his class attendance? You've said it yourself, all the guy did was party."

"And you're one to talk?"

"Didn't say I was," Jess said. "Just stating facts. If Jimmy and Liz were big shots, chances are I woulda gone to Yale, just like he did."

Rory smiled. "You'd do even less than he did."

"How do you know?" Jess asked, cracking a smirk.

"Because you're you!" Rory cried. "Chances are you'd sit in your dorm room day in, day out, reading books, and occasionally come out to eat, and play a mean trick on someone."

Jess paid little attention to her comment. "Can you imagine what kind of people Liz and Jimmy would be if they were loaded?"

"Well, I never met Jimmy…" Rory replied. "Liz would be…"

"Drunk," Jess laughed a little. "All the time."

"That's not funny," Rory frowned.

Jess shrugged and stayed quiet.

"You know she's living here now," Rory said softly.

"I know."

"That's what we should do tomorrow," Rory suggested. "We should go see your mom."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because she's your mom," Rory replied.

Jess sighed. "Only one of us has a somewhat healthy relationship with their mother, and it isn't me."

"You went to her wedding," Rory pointed out.

Jess sighed again. "I did."

"Come on. Please?"

He nodded slowly. "Fine."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. He accepted gratefully and began maneuvering over top of her, just as a set of footsteps sounded nearing the door.

"By my head!" Rory giggled loudly as Jess kissed her neck. "Someone's coming!"

"By my heel," he smirked, kissing her lips again. "I care not."

She smiled. "You kiss by the book."

"Would you rather I slobbered all over your face?"

Rory giggled loudly and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Lorelai stood at the end of the driveway, and smiled in the direction of her daughter's closed window, and then up at the sky. 

It kept snowing.

END


End file.
